


Stay

by Drumchik



Series: Spencer and Stella [1]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumchik/pseuds/Drumchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ep for Magdalene 26</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Characters et al belong to the people that make Waking the Dead

He knew, of course, that she wasn’t really dead – but that didn’t stop him from needing to see her. So as soon as work was finished, he found himself at the hospital, sitting beside her bed as she slept.

It had been the decision of the higher ups to let her “die”. Something to do with Bill Drake that was coming back to haunt her. Haunt them both.

He knew because she had wanted him to know. Needed him to know that she was alive and still his, no matter what happened.

Her career was over, but she was more concerned with the fallout for him. He needed to keep quiet, she said, because while her career was over, his didn’t have to be. He didn’t have to be tainted by the same brush she was.

Spencer Jordan didn’t care. What he did care about was that the woman he loved lay in a hospital bed and he still had the very real fear that her “death” could become real.

“Hey,” came her sleepy voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

Stella’s hand reached for him and he took it, his thumb stroking the palm of her hand. He noticed the engagement ring on her finger.

“You put it back on?”

“I like wearing it.” She moved onto her side, wincing when pain shot through her leg. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I…the fake death thing…I missed you and…”

Her eyes softened and she tugged with her hand. “Come up here. There’s room.”

He went to the other side of the bed, spooning her body from behind. His hands clasped hers and he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. She squeezed his hand.

“I’m fine. I’m here and I’m fine.”

“I just want to bust you out of here and take you home. I just…”

“Hey, think about what it was like for me when you were in hospital.” Stella lifted their clasped hands and kissed the top of his. “I thought you were going to die.”

“That was different.”

“No it wasn’t, and don’t argue with me. I’ll win.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I know.” One hand rested on her hip, stroking gently. “You need sleep, Stella.”

“You’ll stay?”

Spencer squeezed her hand, his lips finding hers and kissing her tenderly. “Yeah, I’ll stay. Don’t know what the nurses’ll say though.”

“You’re a cop, use your badge if you have to.”

He grinned, his fingers brushing some hair from her face. “Sleep. I’m not leaving you.”

That seemed to settle her, because he heard her whisper ‘I love you’ in French before her breathing evened out and she slept.

He whispered the endearment back, even though she couldn’t hear him. His fingers continued stroking her skin, reassuring her of his presence, until he too succumbed to exhaustion.

FINIS


End file.
